darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Mirage Reports In
November 29, 2011, 2:30 PM Back To 2011 Logs Mirage Prowl (Administrative Wing, Iacon) --- Mirage approaches the admin wing, where it was rumored that Prowl never left, not even for recharge. This mission had indeed taken more time than anticipated, but Mirage had learned at least a few interesting facts. The door slides open and Mirage strides in, looking impeccable, freshly buffed, and he inclines his head at the Autobot SIC. "Reporting." he says. Prowl nods, motioning toward one of the distinctly uncomfortable-but-functional chairs in his office. "Mirage." He says in lieu of greeting, clasping his hands together and resting them on the desk. "I presume you have completed your mission and returned with pertinent information." There's no hint of a question in the words, just a bland statement of what the tactician is expecting. Mirage's golden optics flicker just slightly. "I have pertinent information, yes. The most important bit being confirmation that the Decepticons are indeed working on gestalt tech. Other pieces may not seem relevant, but..." Mirage shrugs one shoulder offhandedly, moving to seat himself. "Even what seems random on the surface has value." Prowl cocks an optic ridge slightly, his doorwings shifting further up. "I am aware of that, Mirage." He says slowly, almost in disbelief the mech felt the need to point this out to him. "I am glad to have my suspicions about their research confirmed, at least." Even as he speaks, he begins typing into his personal console, making notes about the probabilities and impacts of this information. "And the other information?" Mirage shrugs and hands over a datachip containing the mostly-complete map of Polyhex. "Shockwave's lab recieved a great number of materials, the images are encoded on that chip under file 2.7. Additionally, the Decepticons have a new Chief Medical Officer. They also have Stormfront's escort leader lying in stasis lock within their medbay. The iberrogator Vortex seeks a way to retreive his little captive..." Mirage raises both eyeridges at this. Prowl accepts the datachip, plugging it in to his console and transferring the map to the War Room. He frowns deeply at the last piece of information; Vortex wanting to get his hands on First Aid again is... Worrisome. Flagging it as vital and forwarding it to Red Alert, he pauses in his typing, looking back over at Mirage. "Did you discover any plans to attempt this... Retrieval?" Mirage shakes his head. "Nothing concrete, but the 'Cons are always up to something. I'd increase his guard were I you. Additional images on the chip include scans from the labs, and the map you requested. Due to my...method of entry, more detailed information was impossible to obtain without risk of discovery through nonvisual means." Prowl nods slowly, already running thousands of simulations and probabilities through his battle computer. "I will take the appropriate measures." He answers evasively, his doorwings twitching. "The information you have brought is more than acceptable, even if it is incomplete. I did not expect more than the map. Is there anything else?" Mirage thinks for a brief moment. "Normal unrest in the ranks, as is expected. Also, there's a matter of expenses. I figured we would discuss that at the conclusion of my debriefing. Additionally, I have established contacts in Crystal City, and two appropriate personae for use in other areas, so returning may not be a problem, given proper identification." Mirage's faceplates twist into a wry grin. "I also discovered a supposedly unguarded route into Iacon." Prowl's optics narrow sharply at both Mirage's expression and his words. An unguarded route into... Frag it. "Oh really. And I suppose you wish for additional payment for this information?" Not unguarded for long... His doorwings twitch minutely in annoyance. If any of this information turned out to be false with the amount that the neutral was undoubtedly going to charge, he would be /very/ displeased. Mirage smiles secretively. "The price I paid for the information plus a nominal....finder's fee will be more than sufficient." Golden optics rise to meet Prowl's azure, unafraid. Prowl clamps down on the urge to huff air out his vents, ensuring his epression remains perfectly blank and neutral. "Name your price, then." He responds smoothly, keeping his doorwings very carefully still to lock down on any possible emotions Mirage could read from him. Mirage replies blandly, "For the operation itself or just the Iacon intel?" "Both. I see no reason to split up the payments." Prowl says, clasping his hands together once more as he calculates the probable cost of all the information. Mirage considers this for a moment. "Fifteen thousand." That would cover his expenses, his time, and give him a bit more to work with in other endeavors. "And two identity chips, made to my specifications. You may keep record in your own secret databases but I'd like them to be as real as possible." Prowl frowns slightly- it's a high number, and a pushy request, but given the extent of the information Mirage had brought them... "Very well." He acquiesces, turning to his console and entering some information. After a moment, a small credit chip is popped out of the slot on the front, and he holds it out for Mirage to take. "Hand over the information you wish to be on the identity chips, and I will speak to our Special Operations division about having them made." Mirage nods and extracts a chip containing relevant made up bits about two mechs known as Skywind and Blackblade. "It is good to do business with you...sir." He places the credchip in his arm slot. Prowl returns the nod, setting the chip Mirage brought to the side. "And the unguarded route into Iacon you spoke of?" He asks quietly, clasping his hands together yet again. That information was far more valuable to him than Mirage's false identities, particularly with the knowledge of Vortex's intentions. Mirage smiles. "A datapad, please." He wanted to keep the original, but copying the Iacon half of the files would be easy. Prowl pulls a blank datapad out of a drawer in his desk, silently placing it in front of Mirage. He leans back in his chair, watching the mech as he waits for the information to be typed out. Mirage accesses the Iacon information and types rapidly, slender fingers dancing over the pad, making occasional tapping sounds as he goes. Very soon after Mirage finishes, and holds the pad out to Prowl. Prowl takes the datapad back, setting it down beside him to be sent off to Red Alert as soon as possible. "Thank you for the information you have provided, Mirage. The Autobots greatly appreciate your assistance in these matters." He says, inclining his head in a large a motion of respect the neutral is going to get from him. Mirage inclines his head in return. "I may not be aligned with your faction, but I do not agree with the Decepticons either. Tyranny is what destroyed /both/ of our homelands. You have my personal comm, do you not? I am available for future work." "We agree there." Prowl answers quietly, forcing his thoughts away from his home city despite the mention of it. "I do. Should we require further assistance involving your particular abilities, we will contact you." Mirage rises, then, not comfortable with the thought of his obliterated home. "Then I shall take my leave. May you be guided by the wisdom of a Prime and the strength of a Protector." Mirage does not offer a hand in parting- touching is not something he prefers to do. Prowl nods, not bothered in the least by Mirage's decision not to shake his hand; it seems they shared a mutual distaste for physical contact. "You as well." Mirage exits the room, on his way to fine entertainment and some high grade- he'd damned well earned it. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Prowl's LogsCategory:Mirage's Logs